


Revenge of the Shirt from Hell

by brokencrown



Series: Tom & Emma [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Angst, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Flirting, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencrown/pseuds/brokencrown





	Revenge of the Shirt from Hell

Tom and Emma arrived at Tom's flat and despite having no real expectations, Emma still found herself surprised. His flat was nice and organized, but nothing overly fancy. It felt...homey, like a nest. She instantly felt at ease and placed her purse on the kitchen counter as Tom bounced his way to the back of the flat. "As per your request," he shouted from his bedroom as he changed shirts. _Crisis averted_.

She took a moment to look around the living room while Tom was absent and smiled at the little decorations and photos he had on display. The sound of his footsteps startled her and she turned around to see Tom in a v-neck long-sleeved shirt. It hugged his abdomen in just the right places and revealed too much and not enough of his chest at the same time. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Now you're just being cheeky," she said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You are wearing that dress, after all."She slipped out of her heels and placed them against the wall as he glided into the kitchen. "Can I make you something to drink? I have vodka? Rum?" He glanced at her for a response.

"You have any Guinness?"

"A girl after my own heart," he responded, grabbing two bottles of Guinness from his refrigerator. He motioned for her to take a seat on the couch as he sat on the other end, handing her the other bottle. She stared at the part of his chest left bare as she took a long gulp and heard a breathy laugh from Tom. Caught again. That is when she had a glorious idea. It could have been the liquid courage, but she decided it was what she had to do to get back at him.

"Where is the toilet?"

"In the bedroom, back there." He pointed in the direction of the bedroom. She noticed that the toilet had to be in his bedroom as there were no other rooms in sight. It was all part of her plan.

"I'll be back," she said as she placed her beer on the coffee table after taking another huge gulp. Luckily, the shirt from Hell was lying right on the top of the hamper for her to grab quickly and unnoticed. She scampered to the bathroom, barely able to keep from laughing. When she had changed into the shirt, the way it had been unbuttoned on Tom revealed the perfect amount of cleavage on her. This was risky, walking out there in nothing but his shirt, but it was practically the length of her dress and she was hungry for revenge. She made last minute adjustments and made her way back through the bedroom, stopping in the doorway to strike a pose. When he heard her footsteps stop abruptly, Tom turned to investigate and found himself speechless at the sight before him.

"I'd say we're even now," she said as she started towards the couch.

"Hardly," he said as he adjusted himself. He wasn't quick enough and Emma noticed his bulge. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's quite alright. I deserve it after the torture I've put you through this evening." _True, very true_. Still, she felt bad and retrieved two more beers for them.

"Truce?"

"Truce," he said as he took his second beer. "I'm never going to be able to look at that shirt again."

"Does this mean I can burn it?"

He grinned and drank half of the beer in one go. She took this as a challenge and chugged her entire beer. He raised his eyebrows in appreciation.

"Wow."

Emma raised her empty glass in a cheers. Now she was feeling more flirty than ever and decided it was a good idea to stretch her bare legs across his lap. He glanced down at them and then back at her.

"I thought you called a truce," he said as he placed a hand on her knee, sending shivers through her body. He noticed the goosebumps and grinned devilishly. _You have made a huge mistake, Emma_. She just felt so comfortable with him, like they had no boundaries. In reality, all of the boundaries imaginable should still be in tact. However, she had a nice buzz, felt sexy and was feeding off his energy. This was a deadly combination when trying to be conservative. _Oh, what the hell_... She leaned forward and took the beer from his hand and straddled him, drinking the last of it before tossing it aside. Her hands glided through his hair as she touched her forehead to his, making sure her eyes never left his. Tom's hands stroked her hips, lifting the shirt to reveal her underwear and abdomen. Her breathing became heavy as their lips finally met, working together in perfect rhythm. He caught her bottom lip in his teeth and didn't let go until she smiled. His hands wandered to her breasts and she grabbed his wrists and forcefully placed them by his side with a smirk on her lips.

"You don't play fair at all," he said with a husky voice.

"You started it," she whispered on his lips. He leaned up to kiss her again, but she made it a short one before she grabbed his cheeks in her hands and smiled. "I should really be going." He stared at her longingly as she returned to the bathroom to change back into her dress.

"You could stay here," he yelled after her, his voice full of hope. She reemerged from the bathroom with a wolfish grin.

"I could." He was holding his breath, she could tell. "But I better go home. This was only our first...whatever this was." She gathered her things and strapped on her heels. When she straightened from putting on her shoes, he was standing centimeters from her. He leaned down to whisper into her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

"When will I see you again?"

"That's up to you," she said before slipping out the front door. She smiled to herself as she made her way to the bus stop. _Emma: 1, Tom: 0._


End file.
